


Rettungslos

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Молли не могла не задаваться вопросом, какова была её роль во всём этом и имела ли она хоть каплю значения. Мориарти и Моран не были похожи на тех, между кем могла бы встать девушка, притом такая незначительная, как она.





	Rettungslos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_in_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/gifts).



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2876327)

      Молли Хупер не знала, в какой именно момент всё началось.  
  
      Она не смогла бы определить, когда же её жизнь стала накрепко связана с такими людьми, о знакомстве с которыми ей когда-то было бы страшно и помыслить.  
  
      Она могла лишь сказать, что появление Джима из IT стало первой значительной поворотной точкой. Хотя ещё тогда она и не подозревала о том, насколько же масштабные последствия повлечёт за собой невинный флирт с, казалось бы, простачком-компьютерщиком.  
  
      Их знакомство было таким заурядным, что сложно было заподозрить что-то неладное.  
  
      Молли только-только заступила утром на смену, когда, заглянув первым делом в лабораторию, увидела, что за компьютером трудился неизвестный ей щуплый парень.  
  
      — Извините? — робко окликнула она его с порога, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Что вы тут делаете?  
  
      — О, привет, — мигом обернувшись, парень неловко почесал затылок и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Меня вызвала Дженна. У вас тут не запускался компьютер, «экран смерти» и все дела… Я из IT-отдела, — он взъерошил волосы, как-то смутившись оттого, что не сказал этого сразу. — Всё уже работает, проблема решена.  
  
      Парень показался ей крайне милым, и Молли даже мысленно упрекнула себя за то, что сначала едва не накинулась на него. Она слегка покраснела и, стремясь исправить, возможно, не самое лучшее первое впечатление, застенчиво улыбнулась.  
  
      — Ой, большое спасибо. Так… так ты здесь работаешь? — с трудом нашла что сказать она и с не меньшим усилием подавила желание стукнуть себя по лбу. Ей же  _уже_  был известен ответ.  
  
      — Да, наверху, — оживлённо отозвался тот и поднялся из-за стола. — Меня зовут Джим, — быстро облизнув губы, он несколько скованно, с тихим смешком, протянул ей руку.  
  
      — Молли, — закусив губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, отозвалась она. — Молли Хупер. Очень приятно.  
  
      — И мне, — энергично закивал Джим, хотя на мгновение в его глазах — наверное, ей почудилось — скользнуло что-то холодное. — Обращайся, если что.  
  
      Он уже почти вышел из лаборатории, как вдруг обернулся и произнёс:  
  
      — Не хочешь… м-м… Может, как-нибудь выпьем кофе… вместе, после работы?  
  
      В тот момент она была счастлива согласиться.  
  
      Когда всплыла правда, очень  _любезно_  преподнесённая Шерлоком, Молли попыталась всё окончить. Попыталась порвать с Джимом, которым прикидывался  _Мориарти_ , попыталась выбросить его из головы и больше не вспоминать. На этом должна была быть поставлена точка…  
  
      …Но Джим не оставил ей выбора. Кто бы мог подумать, что она станет заложницей последствий своих несознательных ошибок.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Знакомство Молли с Себастьяном Мораном нельзя было назвать иначе, как странным.  
  
      Он появился в её жизни ещё до Джима, однако ничто не предвещало того, что он задержится в ней так надолго и сыграет такую роль.  
  
      Он представился Брэндоном Хайкоксом, уполномоченным проверяющим на выборочной инспекции, и ушёл довольно скоро, задав пару совсем несущественных — и, она бы сказала, бессмысленных — вопросов.  
  
      Когда он вышел за дверь, Молли молча проводила его взглядом и вернулась к работе, забывая о нелогичной симпатии, что определённо располагала к нему. Его обаяние, быть может, и было примечательнее, чем у многих, но работа в тот момент занимала её больше.  
  
      Они пересеклись позже ещё раз. Закупая продукты в ближайшем от дома супермаркете, Молли оказалась слишком неосмотрительна, чтобы не заметить предупреждение о мокром полу, и только внутренне похолодела, когда земля внезапно просто ушла из-под ног. Но свидание с полом так и не состоялось.  
  
      — Осторожнее, мисс, — произнёс над ухом смутно знакомый голос мужчины, который крепко, до синяка, схватил её за предплечье, предотвратив падение. Молли едва ли даже успела осознать, что случилось, как незнакомец отстранился и быстрым шагом направился прочь.  
  
      — С-спасибо, — едва слышно пролепетала она, пытаясь понять, где же она видела его лицо.  
  
      Их знакомство состоялось в полной мере лишь в следующую их встречу. Всё случилось благодаря Джиму. Благодаря  _Мориарти_ , который не собирался считаться с решением Молли об окончательном разрыве их каких бы то ни было отношений и не слишком бесцеремонно привёз её к себе.  
  
      Ну, то есть Джим никогда не действовал лично.  
  
      — Можно узнать хотя бы твоё имя? — тихо пискнула Молли, когда отставной военный уже вёз её обратно. Она присматривалась к нему всю дорогу в одну сторону и другую и наконец не выдержала молчания.  
  
      — Себастьян Моран, ласточка, — сухо отозвался он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Молли ясно дали понять, что отказаться от  _общения_  с Джимом у неё не получится, а потому в дополнительных мерах предосторожности, что так часто показывают в фильмах про похитителей, не было необходимости. От воспоминания обо всём услышанном по её коже повеяло морозом. Вот уж её  _угораздило_.  
  
      — Меня зовут Молли, — зачем-то сказала она, и снайпер тогда впервые посмотрел на неё. Она так и не была уверена, не привиделась ли ей призрачная ухмылка на его губах.  
  
      — Ну ещё бы, ласточка, — сказал он, глядя на неё в упор, и сердце Молли забилось быстрее от взгляда глаз цвета морской волны. — Я знаю.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Молли думала, что обязательства, насильно навязанные ей Джимом, станут для неё адом. Для такого предубеждения были все причины.  
  
      Однако её ждал приятный сюрприз. Быть может, Мориарти и был дьяволом, но при необходимости он становился самой галантностью. Ну почти. Молли не позволяла себе обмануться.  
  
      — Я уверен, ты будешь очень полезна, — мурлыкал, как большой кот, Джим, меряя шагами свой кабинет и с ненавязчивой хищностью кружа вокруг сидевшей перед его столом Молли. — В тебе  _такой_  потенциал, милая. Но придётся начать с недолгой стажировки. Согласна?  
  
      Не то чтобы Молли долго выбирала, как ответить. Ей не хотелось думать о том, какие последствия могло повлечь за собой слово «нет».  
  
      — Умеешь обращаться с оружием? — лениво протянул Мориарти, впрочем, сам тут же и спохватился, даже не дожидаясь, пока она откроет рот: — Хотя что я спрашиваю.  
  
      Молли вызывающе вскинула подбородок.  
  
      — Я прекрасно обращаюсь со скальпелем.  
  
      Она могла поклясться, что в тёмных глазах на мгновение полыхнул огонь. Он коротко рассмеялся, не сводя с неё холодного, пронизывающего взгляда, заставившего Молли внутренне поёжиться.  
  
      — Моран тобой займётся, — наконец произнёс он и качнул головой, безмолвно давая Хупер понять, что она свободна. Она тут же поднялась на ноги, не собираясь дожидаться, пока непостоянность Джима заставит его передумать.  
  
      Выходя за дверь, Молли уже успела мысленно вздохнуть от облегчения, когда его рука схватила её за запястье. Она застыла на месте, испуганно взглянув на широко улыбавшегося мужчину.  
  
      — Ты кое-что забыла, — проворковал он, в открытую глядя на её губы. Молли остолбенела и в полной растерянности уставилась на злодея-консультанта. Поэтому она почти даже вздрогнула, когда Мориарти вложил ей в ладонь какой-то предмет. Бросив быстрый взгляд вниз, она увидела самый простой, созданный для выполнения единственной функции — связи, мобильный телефон.  
  
      — Носи его при себе, — Джим хмыкнул, на мгновение посмотрев в её глаза, а затем небрежным взглядом окинул её с головы до пят и чуть скривил губы. — И… Твоей одеждой я тоже как-нибудь займусь.  
  
      То ли от тембра его голоса, то ли от всей ситуации (а он продолжал держать её запястье так, что от его пальцев обещали остаться синяки) эта фраза показалась Молли весьма двусмысленной. Она невольно вспыхнула.  
  
      — Иди уже, — резко добавил Мориарти, выпустив её руку, и отвернулся. Молли поспешила выйти и аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Джим в самом деле поручил Морану проводить с ней занятия по обращению с оружием. Себастьян, похоже, был не слишком рад тому, что у него появилось подобное обязательство, а Молли подозревала, что такое времяпрепровождение — это вовсе не тот уровень, к которому он, правая рука опаснейшего в Британии человека, привык.  
  
      Хотя у Молли создавалось страннейшее ощущение, что порой Мориарти вовсе не придавал никакого значения «статусу» Себастьяна. Всё же отношения их двоих явно выходили за стандартные рамки субординации босс-подчинённый, и чтобы понять это, нужно было всего лишь быть знакомой с ними обоими.  
  
      — Ствол выше, руки прямее, целишься слишком долго, — скучающим суховатым тоном распоряжался Моран, со стороны наблюдая за тем, как она тренировалась в импровизированном тире. Они находились в довольно просторном помещении одного из заброшенных складов на окраине Лондона, который если ещё и использовался, то исключительно в нуждах криминального мира британской столицы.  
  
      Молли бросила косой взгляд на Себастьяна, испытывая и негодование, и усталость. Его короткие команды не заставляли её делать успехи в новом начинании, и она не была уверена, что понимала, чего он пытался добиться безрезультатным подходом. Наверное, ему было слишком скучно. Впрочем, даже Молли было предельно ясно, что Джиму это не понравится.  
  
      Впрочем, она догадывалась, что если Мориарти кому что и прощал, так это Морану.  
  
      Череда не слишком удачных выстрелов — и Молли, повернувшись к «учителю», бросила ему пистолет с опустевшим магазином. Тот ловко поймал его, даже не показавшись застигнутым врасплох, и лениво бросил взгляд на практически неповреждённые мишени.  
  
      — Из двадцати только пять пуль  _в принципе_  пробили картонку, — небрежным тоном произнёс Себастьян, в голосе которого не было слышно ни упрёка, ни насмешки — простая констатация факта. — Пробуй заново, ласточка.  
  
      Когда заряженный пистолет снова оказался в руках Молли, а Моран ещё не успел вернуться на свой наблюдательный пост, она резко обернулась к нему.  
  
      — Покажи мне, как надо. Твои указания ничего не дают.  
  
      Их взгляды на мгновение пересеклись — светло-карие глаза исподлобья сумели заглянуть в равнодушно-прозрачные глаза цвета морской волны. В них мелькнуло ироничное удивление.  
  
      — А ты прямо-таки хочешь научиться?  
  
      Молли нахмурилась от цинично-насмешливого тона. Как будто он не понимал, что к чему.  
  
      — Этого хочет Джим, — тихо отрезала она. Отвернувшись, она молча подняла пистолет… и на секунду прикрыла глаза, когда сильные руки Себастьяна безмолвно и уверенно поправили огрехи в её позиции.  
  
      — Теперь стреляй. И запомни: чем дольше ты целишься, тем сильнее будут уставать твои руки.  
  
      С физической помощью Морана дело пошло значительно лучше. Да и самой Молли было куда приятнее, когда он не следил за ней ленивым бесстрастным взглядом, но стоял за спиной, едва не прикасаясь к ней, и время от времени поправлял положение её рук.  
  
      — Значит, ты подружка Джима? — спросил Себастьян спустя какое-то время тишины, которую не нарушали даже «советы по делу». Впрочем, Молли уловила некоторый подвох: его голос прозвучал не так бесстрастно, как он явно хотел показать.  
  
      — Нет, — тихо отозвалась Молли спустя секунду, так и не придя к окончательному мнению, как можно было охарактеризовать её взаимоотношения с Мориарти. Слишком много фамильярности для сотрудничества, слишком мало интереса для чего-то большего. Во всяком случае, с её стороны.  
  
      Моран значительно хмыкнул, а спустя пару минут Молли почувствовала на своей талии его ладони. Какой же прозрачный ход. Молли предпочла ничего не сказать и лишь слегка закусила губу.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Ну и как себя чувствует Шерлок? — промурлыкал Джим, пригубив красное вино из бокала. Они находились в его квартире в одной из высоток ближе к центру Лондона, из широких окон которой открывался захватывающий вид на укрытый сумерками город. Безмятежно падающий за стеклом снег придавал этой картине волшебного очарования, вот только Молли вовсе не обращала на это внимания.  
  
      Её взгляд был прикован к мужчине, который с грацией хищника прохаживался по гостиной, обставленной в лучших традициях миллионеров. Внушительные кожаные диваны, белый ворсистый ковер, в котором утопали звуки шагов, эксцентричная мазня на стенах, купленная у художника сомнительной одарённости не за одну тысячу фунтов, изысканные стеклянные столики — такая обстановка точно вписывалась в представление Молли о том, как живётся единственному в мире злодею-консультанту.  
  
      Ей в такой роскоши было не по себе, и это ощущение только усугублялось тем, что она всегда чувствовала себя неуютно в присутствии Джима. Она не знала, было ли причиной то, что Мориарти знал всё обо всех прямо как Шерлок, с тем-то отличием, что за оплошности приходилось платить куда серьёзнее, чем просто публичным сеансом уничижительной дедукции… Или же то, что он всегда смотрел на неё так, что ей хотелось лишний раз чем-то прикрыться, даже если на ней было тёплое пальто. Вот как сейчас.  
  
      — Ты был прав, Джим, — Молли, наверное, было не привыкнуть к тому, как просто ей нужно было обращаться к криминальному гению. — Он решил, что это была Адлер, — она слегка поджала губы, чувствуя отвращение из-за того, что она оказалась втянута во всю эту ситуацию. — Шерлок… Он расстроен. Мягко говоря.  
  
      В ответ на это Джим открыто, по-мальчишески, улыбнулся.  
  
      — Чудесно, — он поднял бокал и выжидающе посмотрел на Молли, призывая её взять свой. Она с тихим вздохом подняла ещё не тронутый ею бокал и, чокнувшись, для приличия сделала глоток.  
  
      — А он, Шерлок… — начала вдруг Молли, но тут же одёрнула себя. Вопрос, что едва не сорвался с её губ, был крайне необдуманным. Она пристыженно опустила взгляд, заметив, что Джим, похоже, заинтересовался тем, что она хотела сказать.  
  
      — Да-да? — он вскинул брови и, не отводя внимательного взгляда от Молли, опустился на диван рядом с ней.  
  
      — Он спал с Адлер? — едва слышно закончила свой вопрос Хупер и мельком — лишь мельком — бросила взгляд на Джима. Впрочем, ей хватило и этого мгновения, чтобы увидеть его ухмылку.  
  
      — Тебя не должно это волновать, — беспечно отозвался Мориарти и поставил бокал на журнальный столик. — Лучше поговорим о стрельбе. Как успехи?  
  
      — Переменные, — сдержанно отозвалась Молли и тихо вздохнула.  
  
      — Что не так, милая? Тебе докучает Моран?  
  
      — Могу я спросить и услышать честный ответ? — помедлив, поинтересовалась она, оставив без внимания вопрос Джима.  
  
      — Теоретически — можешь, — его усмешка на секунду обнажила ряд верхних зубов. — Но никаких гарантий,  _кошечка_.  
  
      Молли с опасением быстро глянула на Мориарти, но тот казался таким расслабленным, что ей оставалось лишь продолжить начатое.  
  
      — Я обязана доносить о Шерлоке, его делах, намерениях и планах. Я остаюсь в тени его близкого окружения и играю свою роль. Зачем мне нужно уметь обращаться с оружием?  
  
      Широкая улыбка Джима, возникшая на его губах, стоило ей озвучить вопрос, подсказала, что это был тот самый  _негарантийный случай_. Впрочем, он даже ей ответил. Другое дело, что слова его мало что прояснили.  
  
      — У меня на тебя большие планы, милая.  
  
      Его ладонь ненавязчиво, но очень по-свойски легла на её колено, и Молли застыла, не желая выдать ни одной эмоции, связанной с этой практически невесомой лаской.  
  
      Кроме прочего, ей было хорошо известно, что случалось с теми, кто смел отказывать Джиму в его прихотях. Нет, причин чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке у неё было более чем достаточно.  
  
      Молли только понять не могла, почему же это её так заводило.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Занятия с Себастьяном проходили раз в неделю по субботам, и так продолжалось почти три месяца. Молли уже могла похвастать определённым уровнем умения стрелять из разнокалиберного оружия, к списку которого вскоре должна была прибавиться и снайперская винтовка.  
  
      Молли перестала задаваться вопросом,  _зачем_  всё это было нужно. Всё равно бы ей никто не ответил. Всё равно она не имела права отказаться.  
  
      Для этого занятия они перебрались на крышу того же склада — благо, позволяла погода; весеннее солнце дарило в меру тепла.  
  
      Когда теоретическая часть урока закончилась и Молли собственноручно попробовала разбирать и собирать винтовку, Моран установил оружие у края крыши и, опустившись прямо на бетон, дал ей знак принять такое же положение рядом с ним.  
  
      — Стрельба из винтовки, в общем-то, первое, чему следовало бы учиться, — произнёс он, заглядывая в прицел. — Проще всего убить издалека. Чем больше опыта, тем ближе подбираешься к цели…  
  
      Закусив губу, Молли быстро глянула на него.  
  
      — Выходит, ты новичок? — прервала она его поучительный монолог и тут же нервно улыбнулась, встретив серьёзный взгляд Морана.  
  
      — Я профессионал. Я могу себе это позволить, — на его губах возникла косая усмешка, и он тихо хмыкнул. Когда он подвинулся в сторону, уступая ей место, та, не глядя на него, прильнула к винтовке, кожей чувствуя на себе его взгляд.  
  
      Не то чтобы Моран, как выразился Джим, докучал ей, нет. Но, не без причин догадываясь о свойственной Себастьяну падкости на женщин, Молли уже не раз замечала за ним неоднозначность… и только удивлялась тому, что ненавязчивый флирт, который то и дело проскальзывал в их общении, не переходил черты, за которой могло бы возникнуть что-то серьёзное. Сама Молли… была бы, пожалуй, не против. Ей нравилось внимание с его стороны.  
  
      Впрочем, порой она действительно не знала, как стоило вести себя рядом с ним. И сейчас ей тоже было странным образом… неуютно.  
  
      — Куда нужно стрелять? — поинтересовалась Молли спустя минуту, рассматривая в прицел пустынную местность вокруг: склады, склады, склады… Место для подобных занятий, конечно, удобное, но как же мишени?  
  
      — Так куда? — так и не получив ответа, Хупер оторвалась от прицела, чтобы взглянуть на хранившего молчание снайпера… и от неожиданности широко распахнула глаза, когда через долю секунды его рука оказалась на её затылке, а губы — на её губах. Себастьян оказался так требователен и даже жаден, что ей осталось лишь сдаться его напористости, разомкнуть губы… и ответить на поцелуй.  
  
      — Что это было? — выдохнула она, когда Моран вдруг отстранился и поднялся на ноги. Он одарил её странным взглядом.  
  
      — На сегодня всё. Собирайся, — непреклонным тоном объявил он и, отойдя в сторону, выудил из кармана пачку сигарет.  
  
      Сбитая с толку и смущённая, Молли села, принявшись разбирать винтовку. Она не заметила, когда к ней снова — так тихо — подошёл Себастьян и, опустившись, рядом, молчаливо махнул рукой, призывая оставить оружие ему. Хупер взглянула на его сосредоточенное лицо и, слегка поморщившись от табачного дыма из зажатой в его зубах сигареты, с тихим вздохом поднялась на ноги, зябко обнимая себя за плечи. Казалось, солнце в одно мгновение перестало согревать своим светом.  
  
      По сравнению с жаром короткого поцелуя, вокруг было  _холодно_.  
  
      Когда они наконец спустились с крыши, полное молчание, повисшее между ними, стало казаться Молли знаком того, будто она в чём-то провинилась, будто Моран был на неё зол. Она шла за ним тихо как мышь, но, когда впереди показался выход, ей не хватило смелости оставить всё как есть до следующей их встречи.  
  
      — Себастьян… — негромко позвала она. Тот сразу же обернулся, и его взгляд фактически пригвоздил её к месту. Она невольно задержала дыхание, когда Моран медленно, будто сдерживая себя, подошёл к ней ближе.  
  
      — В чём дело, ласточка? — неожиданно низко выдохнул он, и Хупер, сама не отдавая себе в том отчёта, перевела взгляд на его губы. Он резко обхватил ладонями её лицо, заставляя её посмотреть на него… и выругался. По спине Молли пробежали мурашки от того, каким пронизывающим был его взгляд.  
  
      — Откуда ты только взялась на мою голову, — прорычал он как тигр, готовящийся к прыжку, и через мгновение они как будто и не покидали крышу. Вот только в этот раз Молли оказалась к этому готова.  
  
      Её пальцы взъерошили его волосы, когда она ответила на поцелуй, подаваясь ближе к Себастьяну. Тот же бесцеремонно прижал её к стене и грубовато, не заботясь о её согласии, закинул её ногу на свою поясницу. Он действовал так настойчиво, что Молли уже едва не сгорала от желания, выгибаясь навстречу его рукам и помогая разбираться с одеждой.  
  
      С её губ сорвался громкий ах, когда он, вжимая её в эту самую стену, наконец резко вошёл в неё и закрыл ей рот новым поцелуем.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Если бы у Молли кто-то спросил, как можно было охарактеризовать её отношения с Себастьяном, она бы лаконично и ёмко назвала их похожими на шквал. Всё произошло слишком быстро, зацепило их слишком сильно и не прошло бесследно. После того занятия на крыше всё изменилось в считанные дни, и Молли вполне обоснованно начинала думать, что Морану давно хотелось свести всё к этому. Удивительно, что он так долго держался. Быть может — да наверняка, — всё дело было в Джиме и его  _больших планах_?  
  
      Впрочем, едва ли теперь это имело такое же значение. После того занятия Себастьян перестал быть так сдержан, и то, что возникло между ними, теперь даже можно было осмелиться назвать какими-никакими, но  _отношениями_.  
  
      Это было так странно. Молли никогда прежде не доводилось впускать в столь личную сторону жизни практически-незнакомцев, однако в этом случае её ждал приятный сюрприз. Всё их общение стало куда раскованнее и непринуждённее, и это ощущение было целиком взаимным. Она бы ни за что не подумала раньше, что с Себастьяном Мораном ей так просто удастся найти общий язык.  
  
      С тех пор они уже вот как неделю искали другие общие точки соприкосновения.  
  
      И на это, конечно же, не мог не обратить внимания Джим.  
  
      Молли как раз возвращалась с работы, с сожалением думая о том, что с Себастьяном сегодня ей было не встретиться: он ещё утром улетел в Берлин, получив новое задание. Она не заподозрила за этим никакого подвоха, не почувствовала ни малейшего опасения. Всё было так, как и должно было быть, так, как случалось и раньше. Это была рутина правой руки криминального гения, и Молли оставалось просто принять её как должное.  
  
      Вот только кое-что изменилось, и она зря это не учла.  
  
      Когда щелчком выключателя вспыхнувший в квартире свет выхватил из темноты силуэт единственного в мире злодея-консультанта, вальяжно восседавшего в её кресле, Молли едва не стало дурно. Она не привыкла к нежданным гостям, особенно — такого уровня.  
  
      И ей абсолютно не нравилось оставаться с Джеймсом Мориарти один на один.  
  
      Она опасалась его непредсказуемости, боялась его вспыльчивого нрава и с подозрением относилась к его намерениям и ближайшим планам. А ещё она особенно сильно переживала из-за того, что в такие моменты он мог позволить себе что угодно. А она была безнадёжно и полностью зависима от его капризов.  
  
      — Я смотрю, вы с Мораном так  _подружились_ , — опасно низко промурлыкал он, когда Молли, немного отойдя от первоначального шока, закрыла за собой дверь. — Прямо  _не разлей вода_.  
  
      В душу Молли закралось недоброе предчувствие, но в ответ на это она могла лишь промолчать. Опустив сумку на пол в коридоре, она тихо прошла в кухню, спиной чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Джима.  
  
      — Объясни мне, как же так вышло, милая, — снова заворковал Мориарти, и от того, что его голос прозвучал значительно ближе, чем раньше, по спине Молли пробежали мурашки. Она испуганно обернулась: тот плавной пружинистой походкой неотвратимо сокращал оставшееся между ними расстояние. Хупер невольно вжалась в кухонную тумбу, когда до Джима можно было уже дотянуться рукой.  
  
      — Объясни! — прикрикнул он, отчего Молли захотелось просто исчезнуть — раствориться в воздухе, слиться с мебелью, да что угодно — лишь бы не стоять здесь и сейчас под пронизывающим насквозь тёмным взглядом Мориарти.  
  
      — М-мы… — едва слышно выдавила из себя Молли, даже не зная, что и говорить. — Я не… Я…  
  
      — Тебе нравится Моран? — заставив её поднять голову, поинтересовался Джим, пытливо всматриваясь в её глаза. — Ты его любишь?  
  
      — Нет, — отчаянно выдохнула Молли, с неподдельным страхом глядя на Мориарти. — Я не знаю…  
  
      — Развернись, — сухо бросил Джим, отпустив её подбородок, и сердце Молли упало вниз. Ей бы хотелось спросить  _зачем_ , эта мысль отчаянно стучала в висках вместе с ненормально скорым сердцебиением, но она не смела издать ни звука.  
  
      — Что ты… — подчинившись его приказу, пролепетала она, почувствовав, как ладони Джима беззастенчиво скользнули по её бёдрам вверх, под юбку, и нервно сглотнула. —  _Пожалуйста_ , нет.  
  
      Мориарти остался глух к её неприкрытой мольбе. Молли закусила губу и шумно, с надрывом, выдохнула, когда его пальцы оказались  _там_.  
  
      — Приятно, если так делаю я, м? — неожиданно мягко и вкрадчиво протянул ей на ухо Джим. — Тебе это нравится?  
  
      Молли с силой вцепилась в столешницу, упрямо кусая губы. Она чувствовала себя такой растерянной, потерянной и униженной, что слёзы, уже обжигавшие глаза, оставались вопросом времени.  
  
      —  _Джим, пожалуйста…_  — с нажимом, не в силах контролировать собственный голос, в который закрался едва слышный стон, выдавила она.  
  
      — Я спрашиваю:  _тебе нравится, милая?_  — непреклонно и теперь уже холодно спросил Джим.  
  
      —  _Да_ , — наконец всхлипнула Молли, крепко зажмурив глаза. Она почти видела перед собой хищную ухмылку Мориарти, когда тот склонился к ней и жарким шёпотом опалил её шею:  
  
      — Вот и  _умница_. Ты не принадлежишь Морану. Ты принадлежишь  _мне_.  
  
      Она не имела права ему отказывать. Никто не имел.  
  
      И Морану было об этом не знать.  
  


* * *

  
  
      С недавних пор нервно закусывать губы вошло у Молли в привычку, как и чаще оглядываться по сторонам — она знала не понаслышке, что у стен есть не только уши. Пожалуй, у неё даже развилась лёгкая паранойя — уж очень навязчивым было ощущение, что она всё время чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд почти чёрных глаз.  
  
      Она оказалась меж двух огней. Молли предпочитала не думать ни о Джиме, ни о Себастьяне, но они оба упорно не выходили из её головы. Это было похоже на помешательство, и, пожалуй, иначе всё происходящее было и не объяснить.  
  
      Впрочем, со своим новым образом жизни Молли начала и кое-что понимать. Всё время находясь под боком двоих самых опасных преступников Соединённого Королевства, она не могла не видеть,  _не замечать_ , того, как всё было устроено  _с этой стороны_.  
  
      Не то чтобы ей была так уж интересна структура бесконечной криминальной паутины, опутавшей, казалось бы, всё вокруг. Её больше интересовали сами пауки.  
  
      Со странным чувством она порой ловила себя на мысли, что они кого-то ей неотвратимо напоминали. Абсурд. Она просто во всём этом окончательно и безнадёжно погрязла.  
  
      Вот только и правда не нужно было обладать исключительным навыком наблюдения, чтобы отметить, что Джим был невероятно похож на искажённую, обратную версию знаменитого и знакомого ей детектива, а Себастьян был так же предан и верен ему, как и бывший военврач. У них было  _столько общего_.  
  
      Идейные братья, родственные души. Молли было всегда любопытно наблюдать за Шерлоком и Джоном, их чудаковатой и очень своеобразной теплотой друг к другу. Взаимоотношения Мориарти и Морана она же при всём желании не смогла бы понять — они практически не проявлялись в разговорах, лишь намекая на невидимую глубину. Этакий айсберг, верхушка которого говорила лишь о том, что он существует. Молли бы не бралась заявлять что-то о них двоих наверняка.  
  
      При всём этом Хупер не могла не задаваться вопросом, какова была её роль и имела ли она хоть каплю значения.  
  
      Джим и Себастьян не были похожи на тех, между кем могла бы встать девушка, притом такая незначительная, как она.  
  
      Впрочем, кое о чём Молли имела довольно чёткое представление. В частности, ей было ясно, что Моран не позволил бы себе пойти на такое сближение, если бы знал наверняка, что что-то связывало её и Джима.  
  
      В то же время Мориарти ни во что не ставил связь Себастьяна с ней.  
  
      Молли с холодком пыталась представить, как повернулась бы ситуация, если бы снайпер узнал обо всём.  
  
      Или… как бы ничего не изменилось.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Спустя какое-то время Джим воплотил в жизнь ещё одно своё заявление, которое, как казалось раньше, было брошено на ветер и не несло в себе реального обещания.  
  
      Впрочем, на то были причины. Новая командировка Себастьяна в Германию в этот раз непосредственно касалась и её. Молли предстояло показаться на пышном приёме в компании Морана — ради какого-то задания, сути которого ей толком и не объяснили. Она должна была быть привлекательным приложением — вот и всё, что ей дали понять.  
  
      Джим решил заняться её одеждой. Ну, то есть не Джим  _лично_. Он предпочитал лишь всё контролировать. Как и всегда.  
  
      Когда в лице своего стилиста Молли увидела женщину, о которой была наслышана и без личного знакомства, она лишь едва-едва поджала губы, исподлобья рассматривая Доминантку.  
  
      Элегантная. Изысканная. Уверенная.  
  
      Боги, насколько же  _само_ уверенная.  
  
      Неудивительно, совсем неудивительно, что она смогла завоевать внимание Шерлока.  
  
      Молли старалась об этом не думать. Как и о том, что могли значить столь тесные отношения приближённой Мориарти и Шерлока. Ей стало тошно. Джим, похоже, со всех сторон окружал детектива своими людьми.  
  
      Для подготовки к вечеру был снят целый бутик, в сторону которого при обычных обстоятельствах Молли даже бы и не глянула. Она не могла бы позволить себе здесь закупаться. Теперь же её должны были здесь одеть.  
  
      Магазин был пуст — наверное, каждому из ассистентов, обязанных сегодня присутствовать на смене, выплатили столько, что можно было и забыть о необходимости работать какое-то время. На своём посту остался лишь кассир, который старался лишний раз и не напомнить о своём присутствии. Молли не знала, что за условия были ему поставлены.  
  
      Ей было о чём думать и без этого.  
  
      — Раздевайтесь, мисс Хупер, — деловито скомандовала Ирэн, окинув её беглым взглядом. — Мне нужно оценить то, с чем придётся работать.  
  
      Джим, небрежно устроившийся в кресле — этакий модный критик, ждущий своей работы, — слегка вскинул брови, когда Молли растерянно и словно бы спрашивая посмотрела на него. Вспыхнув, она принялась стягивать с себя одежду, чувствуя застенчивую скованность. Оставшись в одном белье, она зябко обняла себя.  
  
      — Руки вдоль тела, — вновь скомандовала Ирэн и медленно обошла Молли по кругу. Под её взглядом Молли казалось, что она была не просто нага, но нага  _откровенно_ ; она с трудом сдержала порыв вновь прикрыться. Практически немигающий взгляд Джима, сидевшего чуть поодаль, только усиливал это желание.  
  
      Молли была уверена, что какие бы наряды ни предлагала Ирэн, независимо оттого, одобрял их Мориарти или нет, он уже представлял, как бы их с неё снял.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Чудесно выглядишь, — улучив момент, негромко произнёс ей на ухо Моран, слегка ослабляя непривычный ему галстук. Приём был в самом разгаре, но Молли по-прежнему не понимала ни того, что здесь делали Себастьян и Джим (шедший под руку с горделиво державшейся Адлер), ни тем более, что здесь забыла она.  
  
      Впрочем, всё это явно стоило хотя бы того, какими взглядами теперь окидывал её Моран. Смущённо отводя глаза в сторону, как если бы по ним он смог бы догадаться о её мыслях, Молли уже задумывалась о том, каким будет их секс немногим позже.  
  
      Даже не стояло вопроса — будет ли. В глазах Себастьяна очень чётко читался ответ. Узнав его ближе, Молли пришла к выводу, что он никогда не ставил перед собой столь простые цели. Если вопрос и был, он звучал иначе — «как?».  
  
      Молли нравилось быть с ним. Моран был достаточно силён, чтобы рядом она чувствовала себя до приятных мурашек беззащитно-хрупкой, и в меру груб, чтобы она даже получала от этого удовольствие.  
  
      Себастьяна нельзя было назвать мягким, однако ему была свойственна редкая чуткость. В отличие от Джима, к которому, кроме необъяснимого и пугающего влечения, Молли испытывала пронизывающий, первобытный страх.  
  
      Но этим вечером она осмелилась играть с огнём. Какое счастье, что это так выгодно вписывалось в отведённую ей на сегодня роль. Молли плавно обвила шею Морана руками и легко, скорее раздразнивая, чем поощряя, поцеловала его в губы.  
  
      — Спасибо, Себастьян, — её улыбка чуть дрогнула, когда она поймала брошенный на неё из-за плеча снайпера холодный взгляд проходившего чуть поодаль Мориарти, но не погасла. Страшно ей будет позже, когда она останется с Джимом один на один. Рядом с Себастьяном этого чувства не существовало. — Может, если не против… Потанцуем?  
  
      — Этот танец скоро закончится, — спокойно отозвался Моран. — За мной пусть останется следующий. А я пока покурю.  
  
      Проводив его взглядом, Молли отошла в сторону, невольно выискивая в толпе чёрный костюм от Вествуд в паре с вызывающим красным платьем. Она даже вздрогнула, когда спустя минуту лениво-тягучий голос раздался прямо у её уха.  
  
      — Скучаешь, милая? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джим. — Моран тебя оставил?  
  
      — Нет, — возможно, слишком даже резко отрезала Молли, внутренне слегка похолодев. — Тебя бросила Адлер?  
  
      Мориарти коротко рассмеялся и предпочёл не ответить на выпад. Вместо этого он протянул ей ладонь.  
  
      —  _Tanz mit mir_ , кошечка.  
  
      Молли помедлила, и это её и спасло. Они оба не заметили возвращения Морана, который с ироничным смешком хлопнул Джима по плечу.  
  
      — Прости, босс, не в этот раз, — беспечно встрял в разговор отставной военный и с усмешкой взял Молли за руку. — Девушка занята.  
  
      Последовав за Себастьяном, Молли едва слышно выдохнула от облегчения и, напоследок оглянувшись назад, по виду Мориарти со страхом поняла, что это не сойдёт ей с рук просто так.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Спустя три дня Джим исчез.  
  
      Этого не должно было произойти, и сама Молли была уверена в этом на все двести процентов. Что-то пошло не так. Что-то нарушило планы Мориарти.  
  
      Они только вернулись в Лондон, и вечером Молли нужно было явиться к нему за, похоже, очередным сеансом вынужденного, унизительно-сладкого потакания его прихотям.  
  
      Такое Джим бы не пропустил. Или уж хотя бы точно не проигнорировал, заранее с притворным сожалением в голосе сообщив ей об изменениях в своих планах.  
  
      Но он исчез, и за этим мог скрываться весьма узкий диапазон происшествий. Всевозможные предположения смог рассеять лишь Моран… С ним хотя бы всё было в порядке, пусть их телефонный разговор и ограничился лишь быстро брошенным в трубку  _«перезвоню, я занят»_. Оставалось лишь ждать — сама Молли не могла узнать ничего.  
  
      Моран вернулся домой во втором часу ночи, хмурый и серьёзный, как каменное изваяние. Молли лишь слабо выдохнула, увидев его на пороге. Она не жила с ним, практически не заходила к нему домой, но волей обстоятельств у неё хранился запасной ключ от его квартиры. Если бы не это, у себя она, пожалуй, вовсе не сомкнула бы глаз за эту ночь, переживая за них  _обоих_.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Что произошло?  
  
      Вопросы прозвучали одновременно, как по негласной команде, и они оба нахмурились. Молли выжидающе смотрела на Себастьяна, вовсе не собираясь отвечать первой, и тот это наконец понял.  
  
      — Джима упаковали люди Снеговика. Кто-то сообщил им о наших планах. Всё сорвалось.  
  
      Её сердце пропустило удар.  
  
      — Кто сообщил? — тихо пискнула она.  
  
      — Хороший вопрос, — глаза Морана недобро сверкнули, и он, сняв куртку, прошёл в гостиную. — Кто бы это ни был, он поплатится — я устрою. Пока что главное — вытащить Джима.  
  
      Молли закусила губу, опасаясь выступать против той холодной решимости, что светилась в глазах отставного военного. Но она должна была высказаться.  
  
      — Себастьян… — она несмело положила ладонь на его предплечье, — пока ты будешь пытаться вытащить Джима, тот, кто сдал его, сдаст и тебя.  
  
      Моран взглянул на неё с сомнением и поджал губы.  
  
      — Джим куда важнее, чем я. Если у них в руках он, у них в руках  _всё_.  
  
      — Если у них в руках окажетесь вы оба, всё будет так, будто  _ничего и не было_.  
  
      Что бы ни случилось с Джимом, ей было страшно и за Себастьяна. Ей было страшно осознавать, что риск был так велик… а он совершенно его игнорировал. Она должна была заставить его изменить намерения. Должна. Безоговорочно.  
  
      — Прежде чем спасать Джима, нужно избавиться от крысы, или все твои старания пойдут насмарку.  
  
      Уже по его глазам было видно, что он соглашался с ней, даже если не спешил признавать этого вслух.  
  
      — Чем больше времени Джим будет у них, тем сильнее ему достанется, — озвучил свой последний аргумент Себастьян.  
  
      — Уверена, тем сильнее Джим им потом отомстит, — жёстко отозвалась Молли. Откуда в ней только нашёлся этот стержень? В любом случае, сейчас он пришёлся как нельзя кстати.  
  
      Помедлив, Моран всё же неохотно кивнул, и его ответу предшествовал тихий вздох.  
  
      — Ладно. Нужно проверить всех, кто знал о сегодняшней встрече. Мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
  
      Что угодно, подумалось Молли. Что угодно, лишь бы сам Себастьян тоже просто так вдруг никуда не исчез.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Её помощь Себастьяну длилась уже две недели, за которые им удалось разобраться с предателем, когда Молли нанёс визит человек, беседа с которым, как думалось ей, должна была состояться намного раньше. Неужто мистер Британское Правительство начал терять хватку?  
  
      Он явился к ней на работу прямо посреди смены, казалось бы, даже не обратив внимания на лежавший на её столе труп, вскрытие которого было в самом разгаре. Увидев гостя, Молли, вынужденная оторваться от работы, свела брови, снимая замаранные перчатки. Майкрофта Холмса, очевидно, даже не смутила вся эта ситуация; должно быть, в политике ему приходилось видеть и куда более мерзкие вещи. Что-то странное шевельнулось в груди Хупер при мысли о Джиме. Они с Мораном пока не слишком продвинулись в его поисках и по-прежнему не получали о Мориарти никаких вестей.  
  
      А человек, сейчас стоявший перед ней, знал всё. Если бы на её месте был Моран, старший Холмс бы отсюда не вышел. Пожалуй, Майкрофт и сам это подозревал — потому и пришёл к ней сюда.  
  
      Впрочем, их также ждал не очень простой разговор.  
  
      — Мистер Холмс, — вместо приветствия кивнула она. — Чем обязана вашему визиту? Что-то не так с Шерлоком?  
  
      — Мисс Хупер, — губы Майкрофта растянулись в самой неискренней улыбке. — Должен сказать, ваше появление в Берлине было весьма… — он покачал зонтом-тростью, подыскивая нужное слово, — …эффектным. Вас было не узнать. Впрочем, моим людям это удалось.  
  
      Молли скрестила руки на груди, предчувствуя, что такая прямолинейность не означала ничего хорошего. А ещё ей совершенно, совершенно не нравился Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
      — Что вам нужно? — с холодной вежливостью поинтересовалась она, отгоняя прочь навязчивую мысль о пистолете, лежавшем в её сумочке — с недавних пор она повсюду носила его с собой. Уже пригодилось, когда она помогала Себастьяну. Моран был бы счастлив получить в распоряжение главную причину всех их неприятностей. А вот Майкрофту бы очень, очень не поздоровилось.  
  
      Какой соблазн.  
  
      — Я всего лишь почувствовал необходимость  _предупредить вас_ , мисс Хупер, — протянул политик, заставляя её поморщиться от противно приторных ноток в голосе. — Вы связались с опасными людьми.  
  
      А то ей было это неизвестно.  
  
      — Я могу помочь, — продолжал Майкрофт.  
  
       _Где вы были раньше_ , хотелось сказать Молли. Раньше, когда ей действительно была нужна чья-то помощь, когда она не могла ни к кому обратиться. Если бы ей только предложили — она бы согласилась.  _Раньше_.  
  
      — Вы только выдайте Морана. Я даже заплачу вам за сотрудничество — круглая выйдет сумма. Что скажете,  _доктор_ Хупер?  
  
      Потакая импульсивному порыву, Молли от души послала его, пустив в ход одно из любимых выражений Себастьяна. Взгляд Холмса похолодел, а губы скривились в презрении.  
  
      — Не забудьте предупредить Шерлока о том, что его окружают опасные люди, — бросила Молли в спину политика и натянуто улыбнулась, когда он обернулся. — Мистер Холмс.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь мы с вами побеседуем гораздо серьёзнее, мисс Хупер, — напоследок произнёс Майкрофт. — Всего хорошего.  
  
      Молли тихо вздохнула, когда за ним хлопнула дверь.  
  
      Они так ничего и не узнали о Джиме.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Они всё-таки добились успеха.  
  
      Это заняло много времени — столько, что под конец, казалось, Моран только и чертыхался, а Молли — только и задумывалась о том, не будет ли слишком поздно.  
  
      Не то чтобы она  _горела_  желанием помочь Мориарти. У неё просто не было выбора.  
  
      Впрочем, какое-то желание всё же присутствовало.  
  
      В тот день Молли удалось увидеть Джима лишь мельком — растрёпанного, небритого, исхудавшего, но несломленного, — прежде чем Себастьян увёз его домой.  
  
      Она не знала, чем они были заняты в тот вечер, о чём говорили, и лишь сходила с ума от смутного беспокойства, не дававшего ей заснуть в отсутствие Морана. На протяжении нескольких часов она тщетно пыталась выбросить из головы размышления о том, как всё будет дальше  _(как прежде)_  и как отреагирует Себастьян, если всё же узнает о её интрижке с Джимом  _(вот только ему не узнать… верно?)_.  
  
      Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Даже удивительно, но, пока они с Мораном были поглощены напряжёнными поисками, ей было куда спокойнее.  
  
      Себастьян вернулся лишь под утро, заметно навеселе, и хотя Молли поморщилась от запаха алкоголя, когда он, улёгшись в постель позади неё, приобнял её, она тихо вздохнула и наконец сумела расслабиться.  
  
      Всё продолжало оставаться неизменным. Пожалуй, ей не стоило переживать о том, что неприятная правда, её маленький грязный секрет, когда-то всплывёт.  
  
      А уж то, что случилось позже, и вовсе избавило Хупер от подобных тревог.  
  
      Спустя два месяца Джим застрелился на крыше госпиталя Святого Варфоломея.  
  


* * *

  
  
      С тех пор как Джим застрелился, Себастьян стал больше пить.  
  
      То, что в нём что-то надломилось, было так же очевидно, как и в случае с Джоном Уотсоном  _по ту сторону_ , несмотря на то, что Моран априори скрывал свои чувства гораздо лучше. Так хорошо, что порой казалось, что у него вовсе их и не было.  
  
      Порой — но не сейчас.  
  
      Сейчас Себастьян был  _не в форме_. Молли терпеливо старалась это исправить.  
  
      Ей было хорошо известно, что в этом была и её вина.  
  
      — Ты должен занять его место, — каждый раз тихо уговаривала Себастьяна Молли. Каждый раз, ставя перед ним тарелку с едой, о необходимости в которой он, казалось, вовсе забывал. Каждый раз, встречая его на пороге дома поздно вечером и закрывая глаза на запах виски и следы чужой помады. Каждый раз, ложась с ним в постель и впиваясь ногтями в его плечи.  
  
      Себастьян старался сбежать от реальности, а она не могла ему этого позволить. Слишком большая роскошь, ей бы тоже хотелось забыться. Особенно когда мыслей, гудящих, назойливых, гадких в голове было как ос в улье, а на душе скребла целая стая диких потрёпанных жизнью кошек.  
  
      Всё было слишком сложно. Им нужно было жить дальше, а ей вдобавок — следить за тем, чтобы Себастьян не задерживал взгляд на своём пистолете. Молли с замиранием сердца задумывалась о том, насколько далеко он готов был зайти.  
  
      — Что было последним, что он сказал тебе? — как-то задал ей вопрос Моран, нарушая тишину, ставшую почти постоянной гостьей в их доме.  
  
       _Мы с тобой ещё обязательно развлечёмся, кошечка._  
  
      Молли попыталась вспомнить  _пред_ последние слова. А потом — те, что были до них.  
  
       _Мне пора.  
      Присмотри за Мораном.  
      Надеюсь, ты меня не подведёшь._  
  
      Молли закусила губу.  
  
      — «Наконец-то ты начала одеваться со вкусом», — соврала она; впрочем, эти слова также прозвучали во время их последней встречи.  
  
      Моран сухо рассмеялся. Его смех звучал как приступ кашля безнадёжно больного туберкулёзом.  
  
      — А у меня он попросил пистолет.  
  
      Повисло гробовое молчание.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Себастьян был не склонен дарить ей подарки. Это всегда было прерогативой Джима. Незначительные презенты по случаю и без него, различные сувениры и порывы широких жестов.  
  
      Они всегда несли в себе какой-то смысл. Вопрос был лишь в том, насколько прозрачный.  
  
      С тех пор как Джим застрелился, Молли прожила с Мораном уже больше года, когда однажды в почтовом ящике обнаружила странный свёрток. Ни подписи, ни обратного адреса — на нём значились лишь её инициалы.  
  
      Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, Молли, не спеша подниматься в квартиру, раскрыла посылку. Окинув взглядом её содержимое, она закусила губу.  
  
      Внутри было тёмно-красное платье. И записка.  
  
       _«Ты задолжала мне танец, кошечка»_. И место и время встречи.  
  
      Нетрудно было догадаться, кто отправитель.  
  
      Молли спрятала всё обратно в свёрток и поспешила в квартиру. Когда она закрыла за собой дверь, стало ясно, что необъяснимое предчувствие поселилось в её душе не просто так.  
  
      — Ты это видела? — воскликнул обернувшийся к ней Себастьян, как только она переступила порог гостиной. Молли уже давно не видела его столь оживлённым… и никогда — столь взволнованным. — Ты это видела?! — повторил он, указывая на телевизор.  
  
      На экране был человек, которого нельзя было не узнать.  
  
       _«Соскучились по мне?»_  
  
      Слушая ругань и сотрясающие воздух угрозы возбуждённо мерившего шагами комнату Себастьяна, Молли поджала губы, думая о том, что Джиму, конечно же, попадёт, ещё и как.  
  
      Впрочем, по состоянию Морана было ясно, что он простит Мориарти, только-только выпустив пар. И уж если их странная дружба переживёт это, тогда Молли точно её не разрушить.  
  
      Чего — может быть — не сказать о  _её_  отношениях с ними.  
  
      Молли опустила взгляд, пряча за спиной только что полученную посылку.  
  
      Себастьян не знал, что Шерлок просил у неё помощи. Он также и не догадывался, что Джим приходил к ней  _тоже_.  
  
      Молли не смогла бы определить, в какой именно момент её жизнь стала накрепко связана с такими людьми, о знакомстве с которыми ей когда-то было бы страшно и помыслить.  
  
      Ей было ясно одно: это явно нескоро закончится.


End file.
